battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo Kurosawa
Male Student # 4: Ryo Kurosawa is a minor character in Battle Royale II: Requiem. Backstory He lived in Tokyo until his family died in the TMG bombing. He transferred to Shikanotoride, where he joined with other victims to form "Schwarz Katze," a gang who trained to take revenge on the terrorists. Friends and enemies He was friends with Tetsuya Shimura, Naoki Jo, Jun Nanami and Kenji Maezono. In the program When the students are asked which sides they are on and Kurosawa's name is called, he aggressively walks over to the 'winners' side and takes his pack. When Shintaro Makimura was called to fight and refused, Kurosawa mocked him, calling him a loser. Shortly after the students reached the island, Sanae Shioda freaked out and wanted to go home, running back toward the boats. Her partner Tetsuya Shimura tried to get to her but got hit by a mine in the process. Ryo tried to help his friend, but he was pulled back by his partner Shiori Kitano. When his group attempts to secure the ammo later in the mission, Kurosawa notices that Miki Ikeda was hiding in a danger zone and screams at her to run to safety, but she instead runs away and is killed by her collar. This results in the death of Shugo Urabe. When they are blown out of their cover at the warehouse, he calls to Naoki Jo's quickly dwindling group, saying that his team is on their way to save them and attempts to run in their direction. Shiori pushes him to the ground saying that she will not let him die until they get Nanahara. Reluctantly, he agrees and they rejoin the remnants of Jo's group to attack Wild Seven's hideout. Kurosawa and his remaining gang members lead the charge and are the first to trigger the booby-trapped walkway, effectively blinding and immobilizing them until the Wild Seven can ambush them from above.. Most of the students drop their weapons and surrender, but Kurosawa, his friends, and a few others refuse to relent, pointing their guns at the terrorists. A young boy affiliated with the Wild Seven begins screaming to the students that they and the Wild Seven insurgents are all the same, having lost friends and family members through the Battle Royale program. Kurosawa says that the Wild Seven are the reason that all of their families are dead and screams at them. Jo, realizing the hopelessness of the situation, suggests that they surrender. Just as Kurosawa seems to relent, something goes horribly wrong. One particularly enraged student, Maho Nosaka, shoots at the child on the catwalk, sparking a brutal firefight between several students and the terrorists. She, Yasuaki Nosaka, Shouta Hikasa, Jun Nanami, and Naoki Jo are promtly killed, and Kurosawa, being the last of his friends left alive, takes a moment to cradle Nanami's dead body, before rising from his knees and firing wildly into the air. Saki Sakurai, the sniper of the Wild Seven, shoots him in the head. His body then floats off into the water. These numerous deaths activate many of the surrendering students' collars, and Shuya Nanahara, leader of the Wild Seven, orders his soldiers to use their EMP weapon to deactivate the collars and save the students. They are too slow to save Yuko Natsukawa, but the rest are barely spared as the weapon detonates. In the end, Ryo Kurosawa and his friends die in vain. Category:Battle Royale II characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:BRII Students